


Triple Date

by Gia_cz



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, Oliver has awesome friends, Oliver wears glasses, also Marlene and Sylvia, anthony is a good bro, as I said previously I don't really know what I'm doing here, but i love it anyway, we all should be more like Anthony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_cz/pseuds/Gia_cz
Summary: Oliver and Elio go for another double date and Oliver invites his elderly friends to come with.*This story is the second part of Double Date one shot story.
Relationships: Marzia/Original Male Character(s), Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Triple Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchwithdimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchwithdimples/gifts).



> I wrote this for witchwithdimples, who planted the idea of second part in my head and once it was there it wouldn't let go of me.
> 
> I want to say thank you for being such an awesome supporter and for helping me to keep my muse flowing 😘❤️ 
> 
> Also, I'm 100% guilty, because I so enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> Also, I want to say there is absolutely nothing wrong with replaying scenes with Severus Snape. I encourage it fully!
> 
> Also, if you are not fully familiar with Magnificent Seven, this is Britt and the knife scene, which is mentioned in the story. When I was little, this was what a definition of cool dude meant to me and to be honest it didn't change a lot as I grew older - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AU-paVv6zTk
> 
> PS: I love Anthony.
> 
> Stay beautiful!

Oliver squares his shoulders and stands a little bit taller, but it does nothing for the bags under his eyes or the fact there is a pimple sprouting where he shaved his chin in a hurry this morning and broke a sacred rule of not shaving against the growth.   
  
"Do you think I should just chop it off?" He asks Anthony, who seems perfectly oblivious to his best friend's internal crisis whilst he watches some emotionally loaded Korean drama.   
  
The main character screams in agony as she witnesses her love interest being whipped into shreds. Quite literally.   
  
"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Anthony offers and at first Oliver thinks he talks about the scene on the screen, but then he turns towards Oliver with his _I'm here for you, my lad, so have a lay down on this couch here and let's talk it out_ face. "Isn't being circumcised a punishment enough?"   
  
"Jeez, Tones," Oliver's teeth grind against each other painfully just from imagining what his best friend implied. "I'm talking about my fringe." He blows at the strands of hair for emphasis and hopes the message is clear.   
  
"No way, it's a part of your nerdy charm. What's more important, my intel tells me Elio digs it."   
  
"You can just admit you have been gossiping with Marzia, you know?" Oliver tries to train his tone to appear perfectly blasé about the information, but he was always such a disappointment of Mrs Goldstein's drama club. "Did she really say that or do you think she was taking a mick?"   
  
Anthony looks at him with an expression so wounded that Oliver throws his hands up in surrender almost as soon as the words exit his mouth.   
  
"She is basically a real life Disney princess, mate," Anthony tells him and all he misses are enormous hearts for eyes. "Resistant to all evil."   
  
Anthony then proceeds to check Oliver from head to toe whilst drumming his fingers raptly against his epically bearded chin, "however, she _did_ say your kiss was mediocre at best."   
  
"Elio said it was mediocre?" Oliver exhales the air out of his lungs in a strained, panicked huff and what was the point of the second date then? His kiss was rubbish and he has a pimple on his chin.   
  
"Who is talking about Elio? Get a hold of yourself, you are salivating all over the t-shirt I chose for you to wear. _I'm_ saying it was mediocre, because my intel tells me there were no tongues."  
  
"I hate the t-shirt," Oliver says as he tugs at its hem. "And there is nothing wrong with taking things slow. Not everybody is you and Marzia, Tones."   
  
"Stop doing that thing with your nose. You were doing it when you were ten years old and it was annoying back then and it's sure as hell annoying now."   
  
"It's called whinging, Tony. It's a perfectly reasonable reaction to the t-shirt you picked for me. And if I haven't lost that last round in poker I would tell you what hole to stuff it in."   
  
"It complements your nerdy vibe, Oliver, have our friendship taught you nothing?" Anthony flops himself across Oliver's bed, and for a second it feels to Oliver as if they were fourteen again. "Has he seen your reading glasses yet?"   
  
"My reading glasses? What are you on about, Tones?" Oliver shakes his head and tries to make his fringe behave. "I wasn't exactly pouring over J.R.R. Tolkien yesterday. I was too busy with shots and pints."   
  
Anthony covers his eyes dramatically and he reminds Oliver of oversensitive heroines, who somehow always tend to faint on a perfectly but of course accidentally located divan, "how don't you know what those glasses make you look like? I almost made a pass on you when you got the prescription for them. Let's face the music, you learnt nothing and I simply have to be the big brother you never had and show you the ways of life."  
  
Oliver doesn't say anything to that. Instead, he looks at the mirror once again and wonders if Tony would know how to put his mother's concealer to work if Oliver asks.   
  
In the corner of his eye, Oliver sees the main character on the TV screen as she paints her whole face with her lover's blood like it's some cool craft project one does with body paint and declares a war.   
  
*  
  
"I don't know why, but when you said you have a friend who owns a cinema I was for some reason picturing the Grimes chick you won't stop raving about. You know, the cool hair dyed with all colours of the rainbow, keeping the old cinema alive in between DJing and saving the planet from apocalypse kind of person," Elio tells him when Oliver presses a doorbell and Marlene answers the door.  
  
"Hello, my darlings," Marlene's smile is as big and caring as always and she squeezes Oliver in a hug so tight it doesn't correspond with her outer shell of an eighty-five year old, frail lady at all. "Come on in, come on in. Sylvia is making a bit of popcorn and then we can crack on with the fun."   
  
Oliver feels like he should have perhaps shared certain facts with Elio.   
  
No, the friend, who owns and runs the cinema isn't Grimes although how awesome that would be?   
  
Very awesome.   
  
Because Oliver went to see Grimes two nights in the row once and he knows she is a queen.   
  
The second time, he ended up wandering around the venue few hours before the actual start and it all sucked royally, because his friend Ellie (understand another Grimes obsessed soul), who wasn't really his friend, but someone who Oliver met on Tumblr and agreed to come with, changed her mind and didn't turn up.   
  
So, there he was being miserable and thinking about Ellie whose real name probably wasn't Ellie at all, sitting in her bedroom right now and thinking about how pervy Oliver is.   
  
"Hey, it's you again!" Somebody calls out and it's only Claire Boucher in person happily taking the stairs to the building by two, probably on her glitter covered way to the sound check, "that's awesome. Thank you!" And then she blows Oliver a kiss and disappears like an enigma she is.   
  
As he was saying. Awesome. Suck on _that_ , Ellie!   
  
His mind returns to here and now and suddenly he feels stupid he failed to mention he also somehow invited Marlene and her friend Sylvia to their double (now technically triple) date.   
  
He also wonders if Marlene's bright purple perm counts within a _cool hair dyed with all colours of the rainbow_ category. Oliver thinks it should. At least partially.   
  
He is so deeply in thought he doesn't realise Elio and Marlene already exchanged the necessary pleasantries and jumped straight to the next step.   
  
"Well, we met Oliver in the book club he so kindly hosts in his shop. To be perfectly honest, babes, at first, we only went for the free custard creams, because they are Sylvia's favourites and to ogle Oliver's butt. But, sure, we are avid readers too."   
  
"Marlene!" Oliver knows he is blushing, but it's so goddamn hot in here so he pulls his hoodie over his head while he curses all elderly of the world and their fondness for being warm, "you can't say things like that. Give Elio a chance to get to know your weird first."   
  
"That's quite okay, Marlene. You talk to me about anything you want to," Elio reassures her and regards Oliver with a little, sly smile.   
  
"And if I say something I shouldn't, I can't always blame the German bloke for it," she smiles happily and clicks her tongue at Elio. "What was his name, again?"   
  
Elio looks up at Oliver for help and shrugs his shoulders at Marlene.   
  
"You mean Hitler?" Elio asks at the same time Marlene claps her hands together and exclaims "Alzheimer!" at him. "But sure," she ponders for a second as she opens the door for Anthony and Marzia, "the other fucker works as well."   
  
Oliver doesn't ask Anthony what he brought in those ridiculously loaded takeaway bags, because he can smell the burgers and he really _hates_ his best friend right now.   
  
*

  
"I like your t-shirt," Elio tells him as soon as Oliver's butt touches a seat and is Oliver cursed or something to deserve all this?   
  
There is a black cat in the middle of Oliver's chest and the sign above its head says _the best cat dad ever_ in bold capital letters and with lots of floating little hearts around it.   
  
"That's Severus Snape. My little baby," Anthony says and passes Elio a burger and fries.   
  
"Does he mean Mrs Norris?" Elio whispers so close to Oliver's face that one Oliver feels quite breathless when Elio nose skims over his cheek and two he calls to all saints he knows (minus Saint Anthony) in faith that Elio won't notice the pimple in the middle of his chin.   
  
"No, trust me, he means Severus Snape," Oliver chuckles. "When we were younger, I always pestered Tones to give the books a go, because I guess I wanted us to have that in common. Harry Potter was what he picked from the books I owned and once he was done with them he said _it was all I needed_ to me, and I don't think he read another book ever since. Few years back, he adopted the cat and named it Severus Snape. I tell you the name is a perfect fit. The cat is horribly moody, spits vitriol instead of meows and has anger issues so big that Tony ended up with stitches thrice. But when I suggested he passed the cat on somebody who would be actually able to handle it, he just looked at me as if the second head just started to grow on my neck, and went to explain how he is Harry Potter in this scenario and the cat's love is complicated and hidden under all the intrigues and other agenda, but it's there somewhere, _always_."  
  
"Really?" Elio says and Oliver likes how polite and kind Elio is, because other people usually react with _what the fuck?_ when exposed to Anthony Nowak in bigger quantities.   
  
"Really. 100% Anthony. No additives or colourants used in making," he says and puts his two fingers over his heart directly in the middle of Severus Snape's forehead. "For some reason, I'm the only person the cat doesn't attack. He even sits on my lap sometimes. Tones will tell you I'm Lily Potter and we never quite made it, but our emotions were true. Hence the t-shirt. Last year's Christmas present."   
  
"I think I will need a moment to absorb it all," Elio laughs and his eyes look all sparkly and lovely with undiluted entertainment and Oliver thinks it's a beautiful look on him.   
  
"Of course there is always that time when he made me watch all eight movies, replaying all scenes with Severus Snape in it whilst the cat sat in my lap and hissed at Tones every time he tried to talk to him. _Look it's you. That sexy bilowy thing he does with his robes right there? That's such_ _a **you** move_!"  
  
Oliver skips the part from this morning when Anthony told him all serious and sad that he doesn't think Elio should ever meet his cat, because it would be such a blow to a poor Severus and Oliver should understand that.   
  
Sometimes, he thinks his best friend is taking the piss, sometimes he thinks he is a male version of Luna Lovegood and earth is too grey and ordinary to accommodate his greatness.  
  
*  
  
Just shortly before the movie begins Sylvia walks in with "good evening and oh I never seen so many beautiful faces in one place," and hands everybody a bowl of popcorn.   
  
Her and Marlene then sit behind them and Marlene smells like all elderly women do - with a slight hint of comfort, wisdom and talcum powder when she leans over to Oliver and says, "thank you for the invitation, babes. I haven't been asked to the pictures for years." And although she owns the place and could attend all viewing she runs, Oliver understands what she means.   
  
"Anytime you ladies feel like it," he says before he turns his attention towards the movie. He knows Elio is watching him and Oliver chews on his bottom lip anxiously as he wonders if he angered the man.   
  
But then Elio leans over and kisses Oliver's cheek and whispers, "I like you," as the movie introduces Mexican villagers who are about to have their world turned upside down and Oliver could empathise. He really could.   
  
*  
  
The movie is wholesome on many different levels as always and it lulls Oliver's soul into happy and content fuzz.   
  
However, he admits that watching it with the company tonight made the whole deal so much sweeter.   
  
"Here comes my homie," Anthony announces as the famous knife scene unwraps. "So chilled. So deadly."   
  
"I always thought James Coburn had awfully long legs," Marlene adds and everybody hums in agreement as they watch Britt's cowboy style strut across the dust and dirt. "I would kill for those legs back in a day when I wasn't almost a whole century old."   
  
"You always had nice legs, honey," Sylvia reassures her friend and they all gasp as the bullets bounce from around Britt's legs. "And now you pissed him off. Look at him pushing his hat off his face being all passive aggressive."  
  
"Sexy," Marzia peeps in and they all murmur silent _yeahs_ and _yups_ again.   
  
"I can't decide, who is my favourite really," Oliver shares his life long dilemma with Elio quietly. "When I was a little kid, I always rooted for Chico, because he was so damn adamant to prove himself to the rest of them as a gunner and never gave up. With time, I appreciated the way Chris wanted to stand up for the villagers despite the fact there was no money in it and that's so rare to find around nowadays one might as well forget about it. I learnt to understand that Lee was never a coward when he didn't shoot, but was hunted by things from his past and although the remedy was always within him and nobody else, he went through so much grief. Nowadays, I really root for Bernardo and although I always thought him unconventionally attractive, as I got older I really loved the way he died for those kids while he acted as if he didn't care for them for such a long time," he tells Elio, but his eyes don't leave the screen. "I guess that's why it's my favourite movie of all times. It might seem like a boring movie to some people, but it always gives me something to think about in regards to where I'm in my life and who I would like to be."   
  
"Does it make any sense to you?" he asks Elio after a brief silence, because Oliver realises that Elio is exactly the person he wants to have these kinds of conversations with.   
  
"I think your indecisiveness shows that we all have a piece of each of their characters within us, and that we all could become so much better versions of ourselves," Elio offers in reply and Oliver nods in agreement. "It might be too sentimental for certain people, but I think we could all do with a bit of old fashioned heroism and pride. Life is such a downward spiral at times, it's almost scary. It's good to have faith and believe."  
  
"And now he fucking stabbed you, cause you had to provoke him! What a wanker!" Anthony shouts and throws his arms in the air with frustration. Oliver doesn't think his best friend will ever be okay with the scene and he loves him dearly because of it.   
  
"Language!" Sylvia tuts over her shoulder in the same time Marlene catches up with the scene and stands up from her seat with an audible crack sound and hand flying directly to her left hip.   
  
"Why the heck didn't you leave him alone, you prick! Well, you fucking dead now so I hope you all macho and pleased."   
  
*  
  
They all stay for a little bit longer after the movie and have a couple of drinks and heated debate about who of the seven is actually the best shot.   
  
"So same time next Sunday and I will make sure I dig out Breakfast at Tiffany's and set Sylvia on popcorn duty again, alright?" Marlene bats her eyelashes at Oliver in a completely innocent manner. Oliver might have mentioned his yesterday's date and the lack of his Audrey Hepburn related movie education. Meddling, old witch.   
  
"For heaven's sake, give a man a chance, Marlene," he hisses at her although it's perfectly pointless, because Elio stands right next to him. "I haven't asked him yet."   
  
"Oh," Sylvia's head appears from behind Marlene's shoulder and she looks genuinely sorry about her friend's interference. "Well, you be a good man and walk him home now," she nods and smiles at Oliver, "and please be sure to kiss him properly, because let's be honest dear, yesterday was quite a fiasco on your part."   
  
Oliver's eyes must be the size of Pluto, he is sure of it and he grabs at Elio's wrist, which feels strangely fragile but also pulsing with strength and life and pulls him away from the witches before all the hope is entirely lost.   
  
"People used to tell me I look like Audrey Hepburn all the time. It was quite embarrassing, really," he hears Sylvia utter matter of factly and he pushes the door open.   
  
"Oh, shut up! It was all because your middle name is Audrey and you circulated the gossip yourself!" Marlene bickers back and Oliver sort of wishes he could hear the end of it.   
  
*  
  
"Tonight was really great, Oliver. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much," Elio beams at him as they walk side by side slowly.   
  
The night is pleasantly warm and Oliver kept his hoodie off.   
  
Their shoulders brush against each other ever so often and Oliver ponders if he is maybe far too obvious or if Elio thinks he has some odd coordination issues, but it sends lovely little sparks all over his body through wherever they touch, and Oliver can't very well stop once he started.   
  
They make their way to the bus stop and Elio studies the timetable for a moment.   
  
When he turns his attention towards Oliver again, Oliver almost asks _what's wrong, doll-face_ , but then he sees that Elio's bus is coming in maybe ten minutes and there isn't another one after that and his chest swells with childish happiness, because Elio doesn't want to say goodbye any more than Oliver does.   
  
Oliver wishes he is less awkward at situations which matter and by the time his eyes flick to the timetable again the arrival is down to eight minutes.   
  
His mobile phone rings and he looks at it in confusion, because they spoke to Tony not so long ago and something that feels very much like worry and dread lick at Oliver's underbelly.   
  
"You okay, Tones?" he asks instead of a greeting and mouths _sorry_ at Elio, who respectfully turns around to give him a bit of privacy.   
  
"Oh, for fuck's sake just read the text message I sent to you, you utter twat!" Anthony says and Oliver is positive he can hear Marzia's laughter just before his best friend hangs up.   
  
He wonders what was it he managed to do this time around and digs in his backpack for the black, leathery case.   
  
When he finally reads Anthony's message, he can't help it - he cackles until his whole body aches.   
  
**_Hope you put your reading glasses on to see this, you useless twit! Also, love you, bro xx_**  
  
Elio turns around with a curious expression on his face and Oliver can't blame him, because he is laughing so hard there are actual tears in the corners of his eyes.   
  
But then something flicks across Elio's face and his voice sounds somehow different and very throaty when he says, "just when I think _could this guy be any cuter_ , you take me by surprise and come up with something like this," and then he wraps his arms around Oliver's neck and crushes their mouths together.   
  
Oliver doesn't think he kissed anybody while wearing his reading glasses before and it's a bit awkward for a second or two, but then Elio licks into Oliver's mouth and Oliver couldn't care less about the finesse, because the man's taste is so sweet and heady it overrides Oliver's higher brain functions and he is reduced to action-reaction circle, which ends up with Oliver grabbing under Elio's bum and hoisting him high enough so he can comfortably put his legs around Oliver waist.   
  
Oliver moans or maybe Elio does and it's definitely Elio, who whispers, "that's super hot" directly into Oliver's ear and the meaning behind the words travel straight to Oliver's cock. 

Elio turns his head around and the timetable says three minutes until arrival.   
  
He kisses Oliver again, but then he looks at him and smiles all sweet but also serious.   
  
"I really like you, Oliver. And I like your friends. I like the way you care for your people and aren't ashamed to show it. I would like to see your bookshop and perhaps join the book club you run. Rest assured, I will be right there with Marlene and Sylvia and ogle your butt, but I also like the way we talk to each other and I want more of that. Definitely more of that. And more snogging," Elio tells him and rests his forehead against Oliver's. "So, go on and ask me."   
  
"Ask you about next Sunday or about you being my boyfriend?"   
  
"That's up to you, Oliver," Elio tells him and his breath is warm where it fans over Oliver's eyelids.   
  
"Can I ask for both then? I want to ask for both. I'm asking for both. Be my boyfriend and let's make Sunday our triple date cinema night."   
  
Elio's smile is so bright it almost blinds Oliver and it doesn't dim in the slightest when the bus suddenly arrives.   
  
Oliver thinks about his friends and their never ending meddling and he makes sure he orders flower and chocolate delivery for Marlene and Sylvia and Indian takeaway for Anthony as a thank you.


End file.
